Knights of the Legend
by brabbit1029
Summary: There are rumored to be five strong, well-known players in the world of SAO who people believe may be able to save them. They are urged to form a guild against their will, but they give it a shot. And at their first meeting, a mysterious black swordsman shows up...who could he be?(Not kirito). OC Story, might follow some events of the anime and light novel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, peoples! New SAO Fanfic! There will be six character, but tell me if you want the POVs of just the two main characters or all of them! They all belong to me, though some ideas may have been from SAO or other animes. I do not own SAO!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

**Raven**

**Age:**

14(beginning of game)

**Likes:**

Dango, sweet things, reading manga, video games, taking naps

**Dislikes:**

Spicy things, activities that require a lot of energy, snow

**Appearance:**

Raven has long dark hair that reaches his waist with long bangs and dark eyes with long lashes and a pale complexion, which is why he's often mistaken for a girl **(Kirito's GGO avatar, lol!)**. He wears a long black trench coat over a black shirt and loose pants. Most of his outfits consist of dark colors, mostly black and purple.

**Personality:**

Raven is portrayed as an apathetic, lazy, and pathetic guy. He cherishes his naps and is often found sleeping almost everywhere. He hates doing too much work, and his motto is "To survive, I must save energy." He often claims that without resting, he'll become too worn out and get himself killed, much to the annoyance of the others. But despite his laid-back personality, he has the highest physical strength out of everyone else, both in the real world and in the game, and is a highly-skilled fighter. Most of the time, he is blunt and sarcastic and isn't afraid to speak his mind, even when knowing his words hurt others, though he says little about himself. He also enjoys teasing others, actually being quite mischeivous. He is described as extremely pessimistic and somewhat of a pervert. Others think he has a weak sense of dignity, sense, and pride since he is easily bribed by food, especially extra-sweet dango, which he is often seen eating while in battle, and even cross dresses for it as well as for disguise(called Sasha). But he actually has a strong will and hates seeing others get hurt because of him despite being a solo player. Although he lacks emotion, he is very kind, and is very scary, dark, and cold when angered, which is rare. In the past, he was a very shy but bright boy, and it is also revealed that he is actually a genius but gave up his interests due to a tragic past. He feels awkward in a group, and it takes him awhile to adjust to the guild, but eventually he grows attached to all the members. Raven is actually very naive since he rarely ventures outside. He hates it when it's too sunny, but he hates snow even more because it was snowing whenever misfortune came upon him, which is why he hates Yuki at first.

**In The Real World:**

He is a computer genius but wastes his skills due to a past tragedy. In the real world, he was a hikikomori **(Sociallly withdrawn)** who was addicted to video games and is a hardcore otaku, though in the past he ventured outside a few times. He never went to school and rarely left his room. He maintains his androgynous appearance and long hair.

**In SAO:**

In SAO, he is just as lazy, but he interacts with many more people then he was willing too. He is a beater and a soloer in the beginning of the game. Making friends for the first time, he is surprised that he is able to find it enjoyable to be a part of a group and experiences many new things. But deep down, he is afraid that he will hurt them. He had joined a guild for awhile before but got them killed by Laughing Coffin. In rage, he killed them all and became a red player, though he secretly hides this at first. But as he spends time with people, he eventually grows used to being around others, especially since some of the other members have social issues of their own. At first, Yuki is the leader of the guild, but she later hands the position to Raven.

**Weapons:**

Black Slasher - a long dark katana(main weapon)

White Liberator - a long white katana(For Dual Blades)

Phantom Chains - A set of chains attached to two cuffs on his sleeves **(Got the idea from Morgianna in Magi, she rocks!)**

**Skills:**

Inferno - The katana is lit with purple fire, enhancing the sword

Flaming - Multi-slash combo

Seven Deadly Sin

Dual Blades

Flickering Dual Blades

Starburst Stream

Horizontal Square

**Strength:**

He is surprisingly strong, the strongest player in the game. Despite his laziness, he has acute senses and reacts quickly He often accidentally breaks things without meaning too. He is also very agile, and sometimes people can't even see his katana while he fights. He is also skilled at blocking attacks with his sword, and is very handy with his chains as well.

**Family members:**

Mother(deceased), Father(deceased), older brother(deceased)

**Title Name in SAO:**

Death Reaper

**Real Name:**

Mori Hibiki

**Yuki**

**Age:**

15(at beginning of the game)

**Likes:**

Cats, anything cute, cooking, reading, ice cream, karate

**Dislikes:**

Spiders, scary stories

**Appearance:**

Yuki has shoulder-length, light blue hair that splits in two at the front with clips and blue eyes **(similar to Sinon)**. She wears a short blue dress under a light purple overcoat with a chest plate that splits in two ends behind her, and white-laced boots. On her hands she wears fingerless black gloves.

**Personality:**

Yuki is very cold, cynical, and tough and holds high regard of herself, nicknamed "Ice Queen." She is very tsundere and beats up anyone who defies her. Deep down she is very kind and caring, though she doesn't show it. She can be very awkward at times but deep down likes making friends. She has a soft spot for cats and get excited whenever she sees anything cute, though she tries to hold back.

**In The Real World:**

She loves video games, though not as deeply as Raven. Due to her background and personality, she never really had any friends and lived a lonely life. But she deeply cared for her sister and her Aunt, and doesn't want to worry them, so she fights hard to escape from SAO. She is also does karate and is a black belt. She has dark purplish hair in the real world.

**In SAO:**

She is secretly thrilled to have finally made friends, though she doesn't show it. She had planned on being a solo player first but was immediately recruited by Warriors of Dawn and soon became the vice commander. At first, she was the leader of the guild, but she later realizes how strong and capable Raven is and steps down willingly.

**Weapons:**

Ice Swiper- a bluish-white scythe with a white crystal handal

Dagger(for shorter range)

Throwing Pick

**Skills:**

Frozen Streak - Multiple slashes

Roaring Blizzard

**Strength:**

For her weak appearance, she is strong, being able to swing around her large scythe. She can be very agile with her scythe, sticking it in solid areas and fighting off enemies on top physically due to her experience with martial arts.

**Family Members:**

Mother(deceased), father, aunt, Saya(twin sister)

**Title Name in SAO:**

Ice Queen

**Real name:**

Tachibana Yuki

**Inoru**

**Age:**

15(at beginning of game)

**Likes:**

Sushi

**Dislikes:**

High places

**Appearance:**

Inoru has ruffled silverish-gray hair and green eyes. He wears a long red coat with a hood over a black shirt, pants, and boots. He is described to be very handsome.

**Personality:**

Inoru is very cold and distant, a lone wolf. He often remains calm and stoic when in and out of battle. But he is actually very violent and will do anything to win which is why he doesn't want any comrades. Like Raven, he is a solo player.

**In the Real World:**

In the real world, he was thought to be a delinquent at school despite his outwardly calm appearance. Because of his Uncle, he is obedient and well-behaved and rarely speaks. He doesn't want others to get involved with him since his Uncle one hurt a girl he befriended when he was young. This is also why he never tried telling anyone about his abusive uncle.

**In SAO:**

Like Raven, he was a solo player before joining the guild. He is both feared and respected by many and is rumored to be a red player. But unlike Raven, he was more known by others and interacted slightly more. Although cold at first, he warms up to them soon and grows used to the idea of relying on others. The others often compare him to Raven due to their similar anti-social characters. But they find Inoru much more responsible than Raven, and the two often don't get along well.

**Weapons:**

Blood-soaked Thorn - A thick red sword with razor sharp edges **(like Guilty Thorn)**

Throwing Pick

**Skills:**

Red Razor - Sword becomes increasingly larger with spiked edges and swipes through many enemies at once

Bloody Piercer - Sword becomes larger and can be used to throw

**Strength:**

He has amazing durability due to being beaten by his uncle as a child. The thorny edges on the sides of his sword are actually detachable and can be used to throw.

**Family Members:**

Mother(deceased), Father(deceased), Eriko(older sister), Daichi(older brother), Uncle

**Title Name in SAO:**

Blood-Stained Slayer

**Real Name:**

Inoue Mamoru**(Ino from Inoue and Ru from Mamoru)**

**Selina**

**Age:**

14(beginning of game)

**Likes:**

Eating in general, the beach, pizza

**Dislikes:**

Being bored, starving

**Appearance:**

Selina has long green hair in ponytail to the side and green eyes. She wears a blue jacket over armor with shorts and combat boots. A dagger is attached to her thigh with a strap.

**Personality:**

Selina is very arrogant, tomboyish, and free-spirited. She can't stand sitting still for too long and always has to do something. She has an enormously large appetite, and she especially loves eating pizza. She loves running around and battling and always acts cheerful and quirky, but deep down she is frightened and often cries alone in her room at night.

**In the Real World:**

In the real world, she was always ill and had to be accompanied by someone, much to her annoyance. Her parents always fought over her, making her want to escape even more. Once she hears about SAO, she decides to use it as a way to escape. In the real world her hair is brown.

**In SAO:**

Once she hears that she can die in SAO, she finds it as a way to make herself stronger and takes it as an opportunity to live a free life. But she is actually scared of dying, though she hides it. She becomes the leader of Raging Spartans

**Weapons:**

Escaping Wing - a bow and arrow she carries on her back

Dagger

Throwing Pick

**Skills:**

Soaring Rockets - shoots multiple arrows that cause lots of damage

Blinding Shock - shoots an arrow that detonates after a certain amount of time, releasing sparks of energy when it explodes

**Strength:**

Despite being weak and fragile in the real world, she longs to move around. She trains hard in SAO until becoming a top fighter and joins Raging Spartans. She mostly relies on her bow and arrow and acrobatic skills which is surprisingly useful in close combat and sometimes wields a dagger in her other hand. She is also the best at hunting, using both her arrows and throwing pick.

**Family Members:**

Mother, Father

**Title Name in SAO:**

Flawless Ranger

**Real Name:**

Hiramiya Seri

**Leo**

**Age:**

15(beginning of game)

**Likes:**

drawing, climbing trees

**Dislikes:**

tomatoes

**Appearance:**

Leo has shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a green torn up tunic that splits up in multiple ends behind him and a long white muffler on his neck.

**Personality:**

Leo is an energetic and eccentric boy. He can be somewhat stupid and rash but is never let down easily. Despite his upbeat personality, he was shy and weak in the real world. He has a strong hatred for tomatoes and loathes even smelling them.

**In the Real World:**

Deep down he is really shy, but he still got along with others thanks to his childhood friend. He played video games often and grew to love them even more after meeting [insert name.] He also once did fencing.

**In SAO:**

He spends his time searching for [insert name] in SAO and grows strong to make his name known so that she can find him. He is a member of Crimson Soul

**Weapons:**

Illuminate Rapier - a long sword meant for speed **(similar to Asuna's)**

Throwing Pick

**Skills:**

Flashing Strike - speed increases and he can slice through rows of monsters at once

Voltage Offense - sword charges up and zaps multiple enemies but also damages user

**Strength:**

Leo is the fastest of the team and has great defense. He often jumps off enemies and comes soaring down to slash through them.

**Title Name in SAO:**

Shooting Bolt

**Real Name:**

Leo Williams

**Minerva**

**Age:**

15(at beginning of game)

**Likes:**

Romantic dramas, grapes

**Dislikes:**

Horror, men

**Appearance:**

Minerva has long brunnette hair with two parts held up at the sides of her head with red ribbons and a red headband. She wears a red coat with white detachable sleeves, a brown chest plate, a magenta skirt, short red boots, and long white stockings.

**Personality:**

Minerva is ditzy and somewhat clumsy, but is very reliable in battle. She can sometimes be spoiled and childish but comes through when needed. She hates scary stories, especially ghost stories, and is slightly afraid of Raven because she reminds him of a ghost, though she fears all men in general.

**In the Real World:**

In the real world she transfers to an all-girls school to avoid any men. She is good at schoolwork and plays the piano. She adores romance dramas and loves watching them late at night with a box of tissues in hand.

**In SAO:**

When joining the guild, she is perfectly okay with it, except for the fact that guys are present. But she eventually grows used to hanging out with guys and even falls in love. She is a beast tamer and is adored by many men in the game. Because many people adored her for being such a skilled beast tamer, and a cute girl at that, she has joined a countless number of guilds.

**Weapons:**

Ivory Sword - A sword that can stretch out like a whip

**Skills:**

Elastic Tornado - whip whirls around fast to create strong winds and knock down enemies with seven-hit combo

Spare Arm - sword grows longer, she uses this to pierce enemies from longer distances

**Strength:**

Next to Selina, she has the longest range. She has also tamed many beasts and usually keeps a green Feathery Dragon dragon named Lucia on her shoulder that can heal to an extent.

**Title Name in SAO:**

Charming Tamer

**Real Name:**

Kimura Akasuki


	2. Chapter 2

**My second SAO Fanfic! Yipee! :) :D Plz lemme know if you like it!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**November 6, 2022 Tokyo, Japan**

_"It's time for this week's MMO Stream."_

It was a usual busy day in Tokyo, but it was even more rifling than most normal days. Stores all over town were overflowing with crowds waiting in the fronts of the tall buildings, dressed in thick coats to keep them warm from the oncoming cold. The news blared all over cable and the web as an upbeat woman made her announcements.

_"We began with a promotional video. Was this the day of last week's launch? What were all these people waiting in line for?...Sword Art Online!"_

The excitement in the news lady's voice itself told that it was exciting news. People waiting impatiently in tremendously long lines were praying they'd get their hands on the long-awaited Vrmmorpg, Sword Art Online, that was just released and being sold rapidly. All video gamers were restlessly waiting in the chilly air of November for the game...at least most of them. Some gamers already had the game, having ordered the game online long before the release date, and were urging to try it out.

_"The one at the front of the line waited for three days prior to launch."_

In a plain and poorly decorated bedroom of one of the many houses in the city, a three-screened computer was broadcasting the news on the virtual game on the bright screen in the middle, the other two pages on the side filled with websites containing information on the Vrmmorpg. The camera view showed a group of middle-aged men huddled together, each proudly holding up a fresh plastic case with the words **"Sword Art Online" **on the top printed in bold white letters.

_"Amazing!" _People watching the men being filmed awed. _"Or is this just what any real gamer would do?"_

The bedroom was pretty much desolated, almost as if the room didn't even have an owner. The only sign of occupation was the wrinkled, thrown-off sheets on top of the unmade bed and the book shelf to the left filled with a mild number of books. Sitting on a wheelie chair in front of the computer was a young teenage boy, his ears covered with headphones as he listened to the broadcast while flipping through a guide to the said game. He wore a simply gray hoodie and dark trackpants, his numb toes wiggling under his thin white socks, and long dark hair tumbled down behind the back of the wheelie chair.

_"On Today's MMO Stream, we'll be covering the internationally famous Sword Art Online, AKA SAO!"_

The boy in front of the screen continued flipping through the pages of the guide, not even looking up at the screen.

_"To be honest, none of the NerveGear software released so far has really taken advantage of the hardware."_

_"Yeah, it's all sucked. But SAO was made by the NerveGear inventor, Kayaba Akihiko, and it's a long-awaited VRMMORPG. I can't wait!"_

The casually-dressed boy in the wheelie chair stood and looked out the window to his side. It was a bleak day; the sky was gray with little sunshine, and all was quiet in his neighborhood. The slightly low temperature made the climate even more bleak.

_"The beta testers all said it was incredible. I wanted a copy!_"

_"Only ten thousand copies were sold in its first printing. It sold out online in seconds. And as you saw, hardcore fans bought all the store copies."_

The boy glanced at the digital clock standing on his nightstand. It read **"2022/11/06 sun" **and under was **12:55**.He switched his computer off, and the light of the screens blinked then disappeared. The static voices of the anchor women was cut off by the power.

His body tingled as he placed the guide on the desk and made his way to the bed. Sitting on the mattress was a silver helmet with a dark visor and lights on the sides. He placed the helmet over his head, the dark visor covering his eyes and padded sides fitting snugly around his face. He plugged the long cord dangling out of his helmet into the nearest outlet, slammed the game box besides him shut, and lied down on his bed with his covered head resting on his pillow.

A small whirring sound buzzed in his ears as the wonderful system began to boot up. The lights on his helmet blinked green, indicating that all was clear. A small smile formed on the boy's face along with a grunt of satisfaction. In the midst of the darkened vision before him, all he saw was the time, which had just changed to **13:00**, and the full battery icon. He took one last look at his ceiling before closing his eyes and speaking.

"Link Start!"

The darkness parted way and was replaced by a splash of colors in three-dimensional cylinder shapes whizzing past him as he soared through the virtual world. He clarified the many settings that popped up before him quickly. He clicked **"Japanese"** for his language and typed in his username and password in a flash. After finishing the last pop-up, one last set of words appeared in the blank world.

**"Welcome to Sword Art Online!"**

And with that, he zoomed past the words and into a whirl of bright blue until light enveloped him, transporting him into the exhilarating world of Sword Art Online.

* * *

**Review and follow!**


End file.
